


Promotion from Hell

by fulminata



Series: coffee isn't the only thing we provide [75]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/pseuds/fulminata





	Promotion from Hell

Yukimura frowns. Frappuccino Happy Hour is the absolute worst. Even with an extra blender and two bonus baristas during the rush, the store manager hates the promotion. If he hears "venti midnight mint mocha frappuccino" one more time...

"Yo, kachou, we're almost out of mocha. Do you want one of us to go ahead and make more or say we're all out?"

Oh, how Yukimura wants to say that they are all out, but there are still six hours left in the day.

"Make more," he says, resign tinging his voice. "And check the stock while you're at it. If we're running low, I'll put in an emergency order."

Niou nods and goes to the back. Hiyoshi appears to take his place. "How much longer does this stupid thing last?"

"Eight more days," Yukimura says, wishing it was much _much_ shorter.

"Kill me now," the sandy-haired barista mutters under his breath.

"Only if you kill me first," Shishido tells him as he walks past them both to put out a fresh carafe of Columbia Nariño Supreme.

"I'll kill you both if you don't stop complaining," Yukimura snaps at them. "Go do your jobs."

\--

At six PM, Ohtori hands him the stats for that day's Happy Hour (or, as Kirihara calls it, Crappy Hour). They had sold over two hundred fifty in the three hour block. Yukimura wants to call Sakaki and ask if the store could be exempt from the promotion, but he already knows the answer: a big, resounding no.

"Perhaps we need a better system," Ohtori suggests quietly.

"Such as?" Yukimura asks. "If you're thinking premade or assembly line, neither are allowed, so no."

"What about doubling up? Like if a couple of people order the--"

"We already do that."

"Oh... um... sorry for wasting your time, kachou."

Yukimura sighs. "You don't need to apologize. Everyone is stressed. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He pauses for a moment. "Why don't you go home early? I'll take care of anything you were supposed to do."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Take your boyfriend too."

Ohtori turns bright red. "I don't have one of those."

"I could've sworn you and Hiyoshi..."

"No!" Ohtori's voice goes up in pitch. "It's not like that. I swear!"

"I wouldn't really care if it was," Yukimura replies with a short laugh. "Now go. Before I change my mind."

\--

Yukimura waves to the last patron and locks the door closed behind him. He takes full advantage of the lack of customers and staff to complete his paperwork and finish some final cleaning tasks. After submitting an emergency order for more mocha and dark chocolate powder, he logs off and leaves out the back door.

"Until tomorrow...," Yukimura says, dreading the next rush.


End file.
